Harry Potter And The Lost Mirror
by Lylou On Pluton
Summary: Le Docteur a des soupçons à propos des Daleks. Il entend de drôles de rumeurs et décide de les vérifier. Il part donc avec ses compagnons de voyage. Mais il ne part pas n'importe où ! Non non ... Ils allaient tous à Hogwarts ! Une année particulière s'annonce donc pour les jeunes élèves ! Une année qui ne sera pas de tout repos.


Chapitre 1

The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Harry transplana et atterrit sur une petite colline. De là, il voyait au loin la petite maison biscornue et incontestablement sorcière des Weasley : Le Terrier. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il détestait transplaner, il n'était toujours pas habitué à cette sensation d'être tiré par le nombril, mais il voyait que Dumbledore n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Il était pale, il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Il paraissait encore plus âgé. Une question traversa l'esprit d'Harry : quel âge pouvait avoir Dumbledore ? Mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais. Dumbledore était le roi des cachotteries. Harry lâcha le bras de Dumbledore et regarda sa main noircie. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais c'était moche à voir. Sa main semblait toute craquelée, comme putréfiée.

Dumbledore avança et descendit la colline. Harry le suivit. Le soleil se levait à peine derrière les collines. On pouvait entendre les gnomes grogner dans le jardin laissé à l'abandon. Harry imaginait déjà Mrs Weasley s'activer à préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Dumbledore s'arrêta avant la petite barrière en bois devant la maison. Il se tourna vers Harry et le scruta du regard derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry avait toujours cette impression d'être passé aux rayons-x quand Dumbledore le regardait de cette manière. Dumbledore posa sa main intacte sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Pas de bêtise cette année Harry s'il te plait.

Harry hocha la tête mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Les problèmes arrivaient toujours sans qu'il le veuille.

Harry poussa la barrière mais Dumbledore n'avait pas fini. Il le retint et se pencha vers lui.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau quand je te convoquerai. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire cette année.

- Vous allez me donner des cours particuliers?

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Tu verras à la rentrée. Dépêche-toi maintenant, ils t'attendent.

Harry sourit puis entra dans le jardin. Il frappa à la porte du Terrier et se retourna. Dumbledore avait déjà disparu. Quand Harry se retourna, des bras l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur et le serrèrent. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Mrs Weasley avait toujours eu une sacrée poigne. Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire de le lâcher. Elle était toujours inquiète à son propos. Il considérait un peu Mrs Weasley comme sa mère et Mrs Weasley lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Elle le relâcha et le regarda.

-Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Tu es tout maigre ! Allez viens manger !

Elle le fit s'asseoir au bout de la table. Tonks était présente elle aussi. Il lui sourit et lui dit bonjour. Elle lui répondit mais son sourire était forcé. Ses cheveux qui, d'habitude, étaient dans des tons colorés étaient maintenant ternes et gris. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait puis il se souvint que Sirius était son cousin. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un membre de sa famille. Il se détourna de Tonks et écouta le babillement incessant de Mrs Weasley qui n'arrêtait pas de lui proposer des toasts.

Les autres Weasley descendirent un peu plus tard. Hermione était là elle aussi. Tonks partit rapidement sous le regard sombre de Mrs Weasley. Toutes les valises furent placées à l'entrée et tout le monde était quasiment prêt à partir et à monter dans la voiture du ministère que Mr Weasley avait demandé. La voiture était beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieur. Les valises furent entassées dans l'immense coffre. Harry monta à l'arrière et se retrouva à côté de Melissa. Ginny était au milieu à côté d'Hermione. Ron était au bout de la banquette. Molly était à l'avant, au côté du chauffeur, avec Fred et Georges. Il régna une bonne ambiance grace à eux. La voiture arriva rapidement dans Londres et slaloma dans les ruelles pour atteindre Kings Cross.

/

De son côté Shirley passa, comme pour la plupart de ses vacances, deux mois dans sa chambre. Elle s'ennuyait fortement, ne trouvant rien à faire à part étudier et s'avancer dans la lecture de bouquins recommandés. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, soupirant fortement. La blonde vit sa chouette, Britanica, entrer et la réceptionna dans ses bras. Elle lui donna du Miam-hibou et la plaça dans sa cage. C'était comme qui dirait, sa seule amie dans cette foutue maison. Elle devait supporter nuits et jours son grand-père... Enfin son soi-disant "grand-père". Il la traité comme une moins que rien mais Shirley s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait hâte d'être à la rentrée d'un côté. Loin d'ici, Hogwarts, serait sa "liberté" si on peut dire.

Les heures passèrent pour la blonde qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre sous le regard de sa chouette. Elle regarda son réveil. 00h30.

Elle saisit rapidement son sac, ouvrit son armoire où on put voir des réserves de nourritures et boissons pour ses vacances ainsi que des vêtements trop petits. Il ne s'occupait jamais d'elle. Normal, Shirley était la "fille" de son soi-disant fils. Mais elle considérait son père, certes adoptif, comme son père. Elle n'avait pas supporté, même si cela c'était produit il y a dix ans, avoir était séparée de force de son paternel.

Shirley n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents. Elle avait vécu dans la rue pendant longtemps et un jour un homme l'avait recueilli, adopté. Cet homme se nommait Bartemius Crouch Junior. Elle avait vécu de belles années avec lui mais cette belle vie s'était vite transformée en cauchemar. Son père adoptif avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Elle s'était donc retrouvée sous la « garde » et la « protection » de Bartemius Crouch Senior. Et son cauchemar s'est accentué.

Une douleur lui traversa le flanc droit. Sa cicatrice.

Elle gémit douloureusement.

Cette cicatrice, elle la devait à son vieux. Enfin à son "grand-père". Elle s'était rebellée un jour et il n'avait pas trop aimé le ton qu'elle avait employé. Il l'avait alors frappé avec sa ceinture. Pour lui, les méthodes magiques pour torturer étaient beaucoup moins jouissives que les méthodes moldus. Ah ça ouais, il prenait son pied à la frapper. Mais heureusement, il n'avait rien tenté d'autre.

Elle était marquée à vie, autant physiquement que moralement.

Une fois ses affaires prêtes, elle laissa sa chouette aller à la volière de l'école.

- Bon... Minuit... J'peux y'aller en douce !

Elle eut un sourire, passant sa langue sur les lèvres en replaçant quelques mèches rebelles en même temps.

Elle enfila son bonnet en laine, lança son sac par la fenêtre, saisissant sa baguette magique entre ses dents.

« Ciao maison de merde... » fut sa dernière pensée avant de quitter la vieille baraque.

Elle sourit et passa par la fenêtre. Prenant son sac et partit tranquillement avant de transplaner à un lieu précis en cachette. Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir transplaner mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait appris chez les Malfoy. Là-bas, elle pouvait utiliser la magie comme elle le souhaitait. Les parents Malfoy étaient assez strictes mais pas autant que Crouch Senior. Et le Manoir Malfoy était tellement grand qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir tout ce qu'elle y faisait. Draco était comme son frère. Il était sa seule famille à présent. Mais bien sûr Crouch Senior n'était pas au courant.

Une fois arrivée, l'adolescente rebelle marcha dans les rues, les mains dans les poches. Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur et paya une chambre et un petit-déjeuner. Le lendemain, enfin, elle pourrait quitter Londres.

/

Mia descendit deux à deux les escaliers. C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui et elle s'était réveillée en retard. Elle avait voulu profiter de son lit si confortable pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires mais rapidement les minutes étaient devenues des quarts d'heure. Sa sœur avait fini par frapper à sa porte pour la prévenir qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche et c'est là que Mia avait enfin réagit. Elle s'était levé précipitamment, avait balancé des vêtements en vrac dans sa valise et était descendu dans la cuisine. Sa sœur, Melody, avait déjà déjeuné et lui tendit quelques tartines.

Elles prirent toutes deux leurs valises, dirent rapidement au revoir à leur mère et sortirent. Elles prirent le métro pour aller à la gare. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour transplaner et étaient filles de moldus. Enfin elles étaient les filles d'une moldue maintenant car leur père était mort il y a dix ans. Il avait un cancer. Les deux jeunes filles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Puis il y avait eu les lettres et leurs inscriptions à Hogwarts. Elles avaient cru rêver en les recevant. Elles avaient vieillis et fait leur deuil même si elle n'oublierait jamais leur père.

Elles devaient donc se débrouiller. Elles arrivèrent à la gare, passèrent dans l'allée entre le numéro 9 et 10 et arrivèrent sur un immense quai où les attendait le HogwartsExpress. Elles passèrent dans la foule sans se faire remarquer. Les mères embrassaient leurs enfants, leur donnaient les dernières recommandations etc ...

Elles montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Elles croisèrent Luna et s'installèrent avec elle. Cette dernière fut plongée dans son journal, le Chicaneur, pendant la quasi-totalité du voyage.

Mia les laissa seuls pendant quelques heures car elle devait retrouver son petit-ami James Marlow dans un autre compartiment. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'année précédente et ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des lettres pendant tout l'été.

Melody rêvassa pendant une grande partie du trajet. Elle rêvait de voyager, de partir très loin, loin de tout ce qui se déroulait en Angleterre en ce moment. Elle repensait souvent à la montgolfière magique que lui avait fabriquée George Weasley quand elle n'avait que treize ans. Peut-être qu'un jour elle partirait. Elle demanderait alors à George de l'accompagner et il la ferait rire pendant le voyage en lui racontant toutes ses expériences ratées. Melody n'était pas une Griffondor mais elle avait été bien acceptée chez les Weasley. Mia s'entendait bien avec les jumeaux, Mélissa et Ginny. Melody avait plutôt tendance à rester dans le jardin à faire des expériences sur les gnomes. Fred et George avaient beaucoup rigolés quand il l'avait vu revenir avec de la boue partout et un énorme coquard après qu'elle se soit battu avec un gnome. George l'avait alors prit sous son aile. Ils avaient trois ans d'écart ( et Melody faisait trois têtes de moins que lui ) mais ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.

Melody dessina plusieurs paysages animés pendant le reste du trajet.

Mia retourna dans le compartiment de sa sœur peu avant l'arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard pour pouvoir mettre son uniforme.

/

Arrivés sur le quai du HogwartsExpress, Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley dirent au revoir à Molly. Elle vérifia que tout le monde avait ce qu'il fallait et prit dans ses bras chacun d'entre eux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers un compartiment vide. Ils rangèrent leurs malles dans les filets à bagage et s'asseyèrent sur les banquettes. C'est alors que commença l'interrogatoire.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a accompagné au Terrier Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien ... Il est venu pour le testament de Sirius tout d'abord.

Hermione lui caressa doucement le bras pendant que Ron lui proposait une chocogrenouille. La mort de Sirius était toujours trop récente et il lui arrivait encore de pleurer et de le voir passer à travers le voile durant son sommeil.

-J'ai hérité du Square Grimmaurd et de Kreattur.

Ron grimaça en repensant à l'elfe de maison. Il était tout crasseux, hideux et n'arrêtait pas d'insulter quiconque passait devant lui.

-Il a aussi dit qu'il me donnerait des cours.

S'ensuivit alors un long débat sur les nombreuses possibilités de cours. Ils parlèrent ensuite du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se demandèrent qui prendrait la place d'Ombrage cette année. Ils rigolèrent, mangèrent des bonbons. Neville les rejoignit à un moment suivit de Ginny, Mélissa et les jumeaux. Les rires redoublèrent puis Hermione et Ron durent quitter le compartiment pour accomplir leur devoir de préfets.

/

Après avoir récupérer sa nuit de sommeil dans un hôtel. Shirley paya sa nuit et alla à la gare ou elle traversa le mur entre le neuf et dixième, pour enfin arriver là où elle devait être.

- Enfin ! s'exclama t-elle en s'appuyant sur sa valise. Elle regarda les têtes présentent. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens sur le quai, poursuivit par leur parent.

- Regardez moi ça ... Des Griffys en puissances... fit une voix froide et méprisante derrière elle. Shirley tourna son regard vers la voix, vit une personne, enfin deux personnes blondes platines.

Shirley fit un sourire aux Malfoy qui le lui rendirent avec un peu plus de crispation. Draco prit sa valise et l'emmena vers le train. Ils rejoignirent Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient déjà trouvés un compartiment. Shirley et Draco posèrent leurs affaires et s'asseyèrent. Pansy minauda devant Draco et le fit s'allonger pour que sa tête soit sur ses genoux. Shirley regardait cette scène dégoutée tandis que Crabbe et Goyle achetaient quasiment le chariot de bonbons dans son intégralité.

Shirley regarda attentivement Draco. Elle trouvait qu'il avait changé. Il paraissait plus pale, plus fatigué. Elle avait aussi remarqué ce drôle de tic qui lui faisait toujours remettre en place la manche de son pull. Et soudain, elle eut une illumination. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité : il avait reçu la marque.

Harry avait enfilé son uniforme comme tous les autres. Il sortit du train, accompagné de Ginny, Neville et Mélissa. Les jumeaux partirent avec Lee tout en chuchotant entre eux. Luna, Mia et Melody rejoignirent le petit groupe sur le quai. Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule. Harry chercha des yeux Ron et Hermione et les trouva près d'une diligence. Ils montèrent tous à l'intérieur. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir peu à peu et Harry craignit qu'il ne pleuve. Peut-être même qu'il y aurait de l'orage.

Les conversations étaient toujours aussi joyeuses à l'intérieur de la diligence mais Harry resta dans son coin, dans ses pensées. Il regarda le visage de ses amis un par un. Ils étaient tous heureux de revenir. Mais l'était-il lui ? Voulait-il vraiment y retourner après tout ce qui était arrivé ?

La diligence avança lentement vers le château. Il était illuminé de toute part et Harry se remémora son arrivé à Hogwarts. Il imagina les premières années traversant le lac sur des barques avec Hagrid.

Il allait enfin revenir. Revenir à Hogwarts. Sa maison malgré tout.

/

Melody et Luna se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigles. Elles s'installèrent à l'écart. Beaucoup d'élèves refusaient de leur parler car elles étaient « bizarres » mais elles s'en fichaient. Elles étaient bien toutes les deux, de leurs côtés. Elles pouvaient être tranquillement dans leurs mondes. Luna lisait toujours le Chicaneur tandis que Melody jouait avec ses couverts.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle trempés de la tête aux pieds. Il avait plu tout compte fait. On entendait l'orage au loin mais le ciel de la salle était toujours aussi calme.

McGonnagal s'avança suivit des élèves frigorifiés et tétanisés par la peur.

Elle installa le tabouret et commença son discours. Elle sortit ensuite un parchemin indiquant le nom des élèves.

Elle parla ensuite du Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci déclama alors le discours qu'il avait appris pendant toute l'année :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâle'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

A la table des Serpentards, Draco s'ennuyait. Il regardait ses ongles sans vraiment les voir et rêvait de pouvoir enfin dormir.

Shirley n'avait, quant à elle, pas dit un mot de tout le trajet et attendait de parler tranquillement à Draco loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle ne le lâchait donc pas du regard.

Harry écoutait attentivement. Il valait mieux pour lui sinon Hermione lui lançait un regard noir. Et il fallait bien qu'il soit attentif tellement il avait loupé de cérémonies de répartitions !

Ron trépignait sur le banc en attendant impatiemment le banquet. Son ventre grondait.

McGonagall appelait « Toothill Alberforth » quand un bruit étrange fit se retourner tous les élèves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A vos plumes maintenant ! Nous aimerions que vous nous fassiez une dissertation de 3 rouleaux de parchemin sur ce premier chapitre. Ce que vous avez aimé, détesté, des petites remarques, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer, vos idées pour la suite, des erreurs orthographiques ou autres ...  
N'hésitez surtout pas ! Lachez vous !


End file.
